heathers_polskafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Veronica Sawyer
'''Veronica Sawyer '''odegrana przez Winonę Ryder, jest kobiecą protagonistką filmu Heathers. Jest częścią najpopularniejszej grupy w liceum, znanej jako Heathers. Kolor Veroniki to niebieski, reprezentuje on jej głęboką, kontemplacyjną i refleksyjną osobowość. Podczas gdy Veronica nieustannie utrzymuje, że morderstwa były moralnie złe, była zaangażowana we wszystkie z nich, ale to nie powstrzymało jej przed ostatecznym powstrzymaniem J.D. Wczesne życie Veronica Sawyer była jedną z niepopularnych osób w Liceum Westerburg. Zanim Veronica dołączyła do Heathers, jej najlepszą przyjaciółką była Betty Finn. Rodzice Veroniki chcieli kiedyś przenieść ją z szóstej klasy do liceum ze względu na jej wysoke I.Q. ale zdecydowali, że jednak tego nie zrobią, ponieważ ciężko by było jej się zaprzyjaźnić. Wygląd Veronica jest niska i drobna. Ma falujące kasztanowe włosy, orzechowe oczy i jasną skórę. Zawsze nosi na sobie kolor niebieski, zwykle w postaci bluzki, spódnicy lub swetra. Morderstwa Heather Chandler Rano po imprezie Remington University, Veronica i J.D. udali się do domu Heather Chandler z planem zemsty Veronici: sprawić by Heather ,,wymiotowała swoimi wnętrzościami". Po rzuceniu kilku sugestii, Veronica postanowiła zaoferować jej pobudzający kubek pełen mleka i soku pomarańczowego, odrzucając przy tym sugestie J.D. dotyczącą płynu do czyszczenia rur. Posunął się nawet tak daleko, że wlał płyn ten do kubka, ale Veronica wzięła to za żart i powiedziała mu, że to nie jest śmieszne, J.D. przeprosił, ale nic nie powiedział, gdy rozkojarzona Veronica nieumyślnie wręczyła Heather kubek z płynem do czyszczenia rur zamiast soku pomarańczowego. Heather zaczęła się dusić i upadła na szklany stolik do kawy w jej sypialni. Mimo, że zdarzenie to było całkowitym wypadkiem ze strony Veroniki, nie wiedziała, że ma zły kubek. Duet panikuje i postanawia upozorować samobójstwo, pisząc kartkę samobójczą. Kurt Kelly i Ram Sweeney Po pogrzebie Heather Chandler Veronica zgodziła się na podwójną randkę z Heather McNamarą, Kurtem i Ramem. Sprawy przybrały potworny obrót dla Veroniki i J.D. przyszedł jej na ratunek. Następnego dnia Kurt twierdzi, że Veronica odbyła z nim i Ramem stosunek oralny, Veronica temu zaprzecza. Veronica i J.D. postanowil, że zemszczą się Kurcie i Ramie kompromitując ich; ustawiając scene wyglądającej tak, jakby próbowali popełnić podwójne samobójstwo, ponieważ byli dla siebie gejami. W komplecie z "parafernaliami gejowskimi" i notatką mówiącą, że "nigdy nie mogliby wyjawić swojej zakazanej miłości światu, który byłby nieuświadomiony i niezrozumiały. Veronica dzwoni do Kurta, tłumacząc, że chętnie się z nimi zabawi, jeśli się z nią spotkają. J.D. przynosi kule "ich lüge", które, jak twierdzi, są całkowicie nieszkodliwe, ale ich lüge oznacza "skłamałem" po niemiecku, a kule są bardzo realne. Upozorowane samobójstwo Po dojściu do wniosku, że J.D zamierza ją zabić, Veronica upozorowuje swoje samobójstwo, przywiązuje sznur do swojej talii, żeby utrzymać swój ciężar, jeszcze raz zawiązuje, ale tym razem na szyi, aby wyglądać, jakby się powiesiła. Jest niezwykle przekonująca, a zdruzgotany J.D. mówi jej pozornie martwemu ciału o całym swoim planie wysadzenia Liceum Westerburg następnego dnia. Relacje Betty Finn W dzieciństwie, daleko przed tym jak Veronica poznała Heathers, jej najlepszą przyjaciółką była właśnie Betty. Jednak po staniu się częścią Heatherek, dziewczyny oddaliły się by utrzymać reputację Veroniki. Pokazano, że Weronika i Betty nie mają wobec siebie złych zamiarów, ponieważ rozmawiają o starych zdjęciach z Halloween, które znalazła Betty. Niestety, ta rozmowa została nagle przerwana przez Heather Chandler odciągającą Veronikę. Po morderstwach Veronica zaprasza Betty do swojego domu na grę w krokieta, tym razem zakończoną przez Heather Duke. Można założyć, że po rozpadzie Heathers ich przyjaźń powraca. Martha Dunnstock Veronica nigdy nie miała problemu z Marthą tak jak inne Heatheki zdawały się czuć winne, że są częścią jej zastraszania. Chociaż nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiały podczas trwania filmu, stały się one przyjaciółkami na koniec, kiedy Veronica zaprosiła ją na film i popcorn. Heathers Veronica poznaje Heather Chandler i staje się częścią jej grupy przed pierwszym rokiem liceum. Zanim Veronica dołączyła do grupy, pojawiły się dwie inne dziewczyny o imieniu Heather Duke i Heather McNamara, stąd nazwa grupy to "Heathers". Veronica nie dogaduje się z Heather Chandler, a później Heather Duke ze względu na ich okropne osobowości. Dobrze dogaduje się z Heather McNamarą, nawet wybiera się z nią na podwójną randkę z Ramem i Kurtem. Powstrzymuje Heather McNamara przed popełnieniem samobójstwa w szkolnej łazience. Jason "J.D." Dean Podczas jednej z ankiet Heather Chandler w porze lunchu, Veronica rzuca okiem na nowego ucznia Jasona "J.D." Deana. Veronica spotyka go ponownie w Snappy Snack Shack, podczas zdobywania przekąsek dla Heather Chandler przed imprezą Remington University, gdzie J.D. częstuje ją wiśniowym slushie. Kolejny raz spotykają się, gdy J.D. wspina się przez okno sypialni Veroniki później tej nocy i rzuca jej wyzwanie w grę w krokieta, która zmienia się w rozbieranego krokieta a później w seks. Po przypadkowej śmierci Heather Chandler i morderstwie Kurta i Rama, Veronica zdaje sobie sprawę, że J.D. jest kompletnym wariatem i zrywa z nim. J.D. nadal próbuje zwabić Veronikę z powrotem do niego, ale ostatecznie stawia mu opór mimo przejściowego oddania mu. Krótko po zerwaniu, J.D. włamuje się do sypialni Veroniki, zamierzając ją zabić, ale dał się nabrać, że nie żyje po tym, jak został świadkiem "sfałszowanego" samobójstwa. J.D. ujawnia ,,martwemu" ciału Veroniki swój plan wysadzenia szkoły wraz ze wszystkimi uczniami i personelem. W dniu bombardowania Veronica skutecznie powstrzymuje J.D. przed skrzywdzeniem kogokolwiek, strzelając mu w palec, a później brzuch. Uważając go za zmarłego, Veronica opuszcza ciało J.D. w kotłowni i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Ale J.D. nie jest martwy, a on podąża za nią na zewnątrz, gdzie wysadza się w powietrze, na pozór zasługujący na rozrywkę Veroniki, mimo że kilka łez się rozlewa. Kategoria:Heathers